


El ángel caido

by daddymarvel_1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel Peter Parker, Angel!Peter, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demon Tony Stark, Demon!Tony, Hell, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Rape, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex, not sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymarvel_1/pseuds/daddymarvel_1
Summary: Cada año, Dios debe enviar un ángel al infierno, para así mantener a los demonios capitales contentos, y que estos no desaten el caos en el mundo. Este año, el turno es de Peter, el ángel favorito de todos. ¿Qué pasará cuando el menor caiga en las garras del peor demonio?





	El ángel caido

**Author's Note:**

> No lamento nada pero NADA de esto. ¡Por favor comenten que ideas les gustaría para mi siguiente trabajo!

El primer ángel que bajó al infierno fue Peter. Aún recordaba claramente como su padre se lo había anunciado, como con amargas lágrimas le había dicho al pequeño que esa era su misión. Peter inmediatamente recibió el aviso empezó a chillar, su llanto audible por todo el cielo, al igual que las suplicas a su padre. Era muy joven e inocente, sin embargo, sus hermanos le habían contado la historia de los 7 querubines los cuales eran enviados anualmente a la tierra de las penumbras, pero, nunca les creyó, pensando que era una historia para asustarlo. Oh, como estaba equivocado, pensaba el joven mientras temblaba, aceptando ser sacrificado en un intento de salvar a sus hermanos de ese horrible destino.

 

Ese mismo día Peter fue encadenado, arrastrado hasta la puerta de los infiernos, donde dos demonios lo esperaban. Su corazón latía muy rápido, mientras que su perfecta figura temblaba, gritando por piedad cuando los malignos lo tomaron de las cadenas, arrastrándolo hacia su eterna perdición. El castaño berreaba, preguntándose que había hecho para merecer tal atrocidad. El olor a azufre le daba ganas de vomitar, la diferencia de temperatura tampoco ayudaba mucho, el serafín se sentía al borde del desmayo.

 

Muchos lo miraban, intentando tocar sus alas, siendo detenidos por los guardas los cuales les indicaban que iban adonde Mammón, uno de los 7 demonios más importantes del infierno. Estos abrían los ojos con lástima al pobre chiquillo, pues sabían que el demonio de la avaricia era uno de los más crueles del lugar. Peter tan solo se dedicaba a caminar lo que parecía una eternidad, intentando ignorar esos roces o miradas lujuriosas que parecían querer comerlo vivo. Después de unas horas Peter empezó a tropezar pues se encontraba cansado y mareado, los demonios que lo veían burlándose de él, jalándolo de las alas para que se pusiera de pie, esto doliendo demasiado pues habían arrancado varias plumas por su rudeza, adicionando que sus alas eran muy sensibles, pues desde muy chiquillo se había dedicado a cuidar de esas.

 

Finalmente, después de que Peter se desmayase dos veces por el calor que tenía llegaron donde Mammón, su castillo siendo enorme, pero no tanto como el que tenía su padre. Cuanto extrañaba a sus hermanos, pensaba entre sollozos el chiquillo, mientras era arrastrado hasta los aposentos de ese demonio cuyo nombre real no conocía. Inmediatamente los ‘’guardas’’ escucharon un gruñido procedente de algún lugar se retiraron, dejando a un muy asustado ángel encadenado a la cama.

 

Peter escuchó unos pasos hacia donde estaba, todo su cuerpo congelándose del miedo al sentir esa presencia maligna en el cuarto. Escuchó varias risas, graves y aterradoras, después más pasos, y finalmente la respiración del demonio, el cual se regocijaba del miedo que le causaba al menor. Este se puso al frente de Peter, bruscamente tomándolo del mentón, haciéndolo mirar su rostro. El demonio era bien parecido, estaba utilizando su forma humana con Peter, quizás en un estúpido intento de hacer que el inocente chico sucumbiera más fácilmente ante el pecado.

Sin embargo, Peter no caería, o al menos eso pensaba el pequeño. Sintió nauseas al sentir el cálido aliento del mayor contra su oreja, después recibiendo una mordida en esta.

 

‘’Hueles a pureza, hueles a algo lo cual nunca he poseído, aunque lo he arrebatado. Nunca he olido sin embargo a alguien como tú. Tú y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho hoy…’’

 

Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa, después tomando el trasero redondo y bien formado de Peter, estrujándolo en un doloroso masaje para el menor, pues Mammón estaba siendo muy brusco con él. El ángel tenía muchas ganas de vomitar, sentía incluso el sabor de la bilis en su garganta, no obstante, el miedo por saber que pasaría lo obligaba a tragar, intentando contener los líquidos de su estómago.

 

‘’ Me llamo Tony, pero esta noche tú me dirás papi… ¿Cómo te llamas?’’

 

Preguntó con una sonrisa, esta desvaneciéndose al no escuchar la respuesta de Peter, él permaneciendo callado. El demonio jaló de su pelo, después dándole una dura bofetada, la cual lo hubiera enviado al piso si no fuera por las cadenas que lo sostenían a la cama.

 

‘’P-Peter, me llamo, Peter…’’

 

Dijo el pequeño ángel una vez se recuperó del golpe, su voz débil y aguda al ser comparada con la grave y masculina voz del demonio. Este volvió a sonreír satisfecho, yendo a su mesa de noche por algo. Peter vio con pánico como sacaba una daga de huesos humanos. Con esta cortó las ropas del chiquillo, el castaño viendo horrorizado como estas caían al piso, dejando expuesta sus zonas privadas.

 

Los ángeles eran conocidos y anhelados por los demonios y humanos, pues sus cuerpos poseían una característica muy rara: todos, o casi todos eran intersexuales, por lo que tenían genitales tanto masculinos como femeninos. Esto los hacía muy deseables, puesto que podían otorgar cualquier tipo de placer, a cualquier género. 

Peter intentó cerrar sus piernas, siendo detenido por las gruesas manos del demonio, las cuales lo obligaban a mantenerlas abiertas. No, no quería que ese ser infernal lo tocara, necesitaba que Tony lo dejara tranquilo, pero en el fondo sabía que por más que rogase, eso no pasaría. Debía aguantar esa tortura, por su padre y sus hermanos.

 

‘’Pero mira que delicia tenemos aquí…dos entradas vírgenes para usar como me plazca…será una lástima tener que deshacerme de ti una vez me aburras’’

 

Tony invocó con su magia oscura dos pares de cadenas más, obligando con estas a que Peter permaneciera con las piernas lo más abiertas posibles, exponiendo sus rosadas entradas aún más. El maligno entonces empezó a tocar cada centímetro de piel, agachándose para poder probar a Peter.

 

Inmediatamente Tony conectó su lengua con su rosada entrada Peter se sonrojó, intentando aguantar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca, pues, aunque se sintiera sucio y vergonzoso, no podía negar que le daba algo de placer, una sensación nueva para su cuerpo, pues la lujuria y la fornicación estaban prohibidas en el cielo.

 

El menor empezó a llorar silenciosamente, removiéndose en las cadenas, rogando en su mente por alguna intervención divina, que todo eso fuera una pesadilla, que un milagro ocurriera. Sin embargo, nada de eso pasó, el mayor siguió ‘’comiéndolo’’ hasta que Peter sintió algo extraño, gritos y gemidos saliendo de su boca. Había tenido el primer orgasmo de su vida, uno el cual no había querido.

 

‘’Mmmmm, exquisito. Ahora es mi turno de divertirme, pequeña puta’’

 

Dijo Tony, después quitándose la única prenda de ropa que portaba, sus calzoncillos, mostrando su monstruoso miembro, el cual definitivamente partiría a Peter. Eso no podía caber, pensaba el serafín, llorando aun mas duro, su garganta ardía, necesitaba agua, algo que probablemente no obtendría.

 

‘’Por favor, n-no va a caber, me vas a partir…’’

 

Peter continuo con sus inútiles suplicas, intentando convencer al demonio de que se esperara, de que parase y que lo dejara tranquilo, o al menos de que usara lubricante, no obstante Tony se hacia el sordo, ignorando todas las palabras que salían de los labios escarlata de Peter.

 

El menor siguió llorando, después de unos segundos de silencio escuchando las carcajadas de Tony mientras que se frotaba con el menor, después de unos minutos insertándose en la entrada de Peter, logrando que el menor se quedara sin voz por la intensidad de los gritos.

 

El castaño más joven estaba sangrando mucho, esta sangre siendo utilizada como lubricante para seguir con su tortura.

 

Peter se sentía lleno, muy lleno, sus paredes contrayéndose, generándole una sensación más placentera a Tony, el cual lo penetraba sin ninguna precaución, sus movimientos siendo toscos y animalísticos, como si de un perro en celo se tratase.

 

El menor después de unas embestidas más se enmudeció, toda esperanza perdida. Su familia, su hogar, su libertad y ahora su virginidad y pureza le habían sido arrebatadas, ya no le quedaba más que perder. Estar con el demonio seria su eterno destino, pues los ángeles no podían morir.

 

Después de horas de penetración forzada, las cuales hacían al ángel querer morir con cada punzada, el mayor se detuvo, llegando muy profundo, y después llenándolo de su semilla. Peter no pudo evitar llorar, se sentía aliviado de que al menos había terminado, sin embargo, se sentía asquerosamente sucio, manchado. Ni, aunque escapara del infierno podría volver al cielo, lo que le hicieron lo había manchado.

 

El demonio entonces cayó encima de él, agotado por la extenuante actividad a la cual había sometido a Peter.

 

‘’Espera a que recupere mis fuerzas bonito, después probaremos tu otra entrada’’

 

Susurró Tony a Peter, el menor aguantando su respiración en un intento inútil de calmarse. Ahora, esa iba a ser su vida.


End file.
